


youth lingo

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [48]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, pipsy sideship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: may needs help deciphering daisy's texts





	youth lingo

Melinda scowls at her phone.“What the hell?”

“Daisy?”

Aida leans in and reads the text, nodding to herself.“Right, she’s shook ‘cause the squad got too turnt and she can’t tell if Piper is wife goals or life goals. Basically, big RIP.”

“That… explains nothing.”

“Uhm, she’s trying to figure out if she’s bae or just fam -”

“What?!”

“Daisy’s thirsty and extra about it.”

Melinda narrows her eyes.“You’re teasing me again, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Aida can’t keep a straight face any longer.“Daisy’s drunk and crushing on Piper.”

“Ah. Do we need to pick her up?”

“Maybe later.”


End file.
